


Alec's family

by Dottedwords



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottedwords/pseuds/Dottedwords
Summary: Clary always knows how to pull Alec's strings but he doesn't mind it.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 49





	Alec's family

**Author's Note:**

> I love their friendship and so should you! :) Happy reading!!

"Come on, Alec. Don't be such a baby." Complained Clary, her green eyes, bright and fierce were reflecting her frustration and anger towards Alec. But he didn't really care this time.

For the past few weeks, whenever he visited the Institute, Clary and Izzy would drag Alec into this ridiculous conversation which he had no desire to be a part of. Now, he was really considering not coming to the Institute at all. 

"I am not a baby. Now leave me alone." He said getting up from the floor where he and Clary had been sitting on and arguing for the last fifteen minutes.

Today thankfully, Izzy was not at the Institute otherwise, he would have had to argue with both of them together which was more work than it seemed to be. He was not very fond of bickering with them either. They were irritating but he loved them too, which made the whole situation a lot more annoying for him.

"It would only take an hour at most of your precious time. Please..." she said still sitting on the floor but now with those puppy eyes and smile which were her next tactic. Alec was used to all this after rejecting her and Izzy again and again. Today was no different.

"No, Clary. It can take you an hour or fifteen minutes, I will not sit still and model, especially with makeup on, for you to end your ridiculous thirst over drawing my portrait. Please drop this." He said picking his bow and arrow up for training which was the main reason he had come to the Institute, not to argue with anyone for modeling. 

"You have already drawn sketches of all of us. They are good. Why do I have to sit still for an hour for something that I don't even want."

"They are nice. Kittens are nice. My sketches are amazing." She huffed standing beside him now.

"See, there you go. You said it yourself. Now leave me alone."

Clary went and stood in front of the target and was glaring daggers at him, not showing any sign of backing down this time. Normally she and Izzy would let him go after arguing back and forth for a while. But today, she was not dropping the subject at all and he did not know why.

"Why do you want me to model for you at all, huh? Call Jace. I am sure he will come right away." he said lowering his bow.

She walked toward him,"I have done everyone's portraits." She said taking his bow and arrow from him. 

"And I have drawn Jace a hundred times. I am fed up, really. But you are the only one left in the family, Alec. Please!" She said again in that sweet voice.

But Alec did not register it really, his thoughts were stuck at the word 'family' and he felt his lips quirk up in a smile. It was odd, sometimes, to think that now the word family didn't just mean his own small family. It meant something bigger and more gratifying than before. It meant he had a lot more people now to love and to protect. The thought somehow scared him but also made his heart beat louder and faster with love and hope.

Clary snapped her fingers before Alec, snatching him out of his ocean of thoughts.

"Back to Earth, Alec! Are you going to just ignore me now?" She said with her arms placed on either side of her waist.

"Okay." He sighed. "What do you want me to do?" 

Clary jumped and was smiling so wide, that Alec was reconsidering his choices. He didn't know what had made him say yes but he doubted Clary would back down now. 

_"It'll be okay"_ he thought trying to comfort himself as he walked behind Clary who was jumping and walking at the same time.

"I won't and can't smile for an hour, you know." He called after her again trying to get out of this absurd situation.

"Don't you worry, Alec. I'll set up a portrait of Magnus and Max in front you. You can stare at them while I do my job and you and I both know that you won't stop smiling then, which by the way is very adorable." She said grinning widely.

Again, as if on queue, Alec found the corners of his mouth turn upwards as in a smile at mention of Magnus and Max. And Alec knew he couldn't contradict her because he himself as well as anyone else knew that it was true. The mere mention of Magnus or Max left him with a sense of pleasure, pride and peace.

_She does know how to pull my strings_ , he thought to himself but Alec found that he did not mind it very much. He loved Clary, and trusted her in every way possible, in battle or worse, for drawing his own portrait or applying some makeup on his face. The thought irritated him but it didn't linger long in his mind as he walked inside the room.


End file.
